


Sick Love

by Zombiesamurai23



Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesamurai23/pseuds/Zombiesamurai23
Summary: Krieg has lived in Stardew for almost 4 years and seems to have fulfilling life. A farm, a good amount of gold, friends and a loving boyfriend. However, inside he feels he is cheating on him emotionally and can't reciprocate his love since he loves another...Haley, the beautiful blond photographer.
Relationships: Bisexual male player, Haley/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Alternate Lives of Stardew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924816
Kudos: 5





	1. Got Me Wrong

On warm summer day, Krieg wakes up to his alarm at 6 am in his small facing his dark painted wall. He stretches and prepares for the day, sitting on his bed with his legs and feet down its side. In his small house he looks at a mirror next to his bed and checks to his appearance before leaving for the day. “Oh no its hideous” He jokes looking back at his messy hair and unkept beard. Born with a dark reddish color with a thick texture going into an upward style as he combs it carefully. He cleaned his face a bit with some water left over in his watering can, helping to get excess crumbs from last night’s dinner from his thick beard.  
Before he came to Stardew, he was a clean-cut office lacky in the big city, short well combed hair always kept neat with consecutive barber visits and a clean face. Here he is 3 years later in his skull t-shirt and jeans trying to decide how his day will go. ‘Should I head to the mines, go fishing, or go over the community centers offerings list?’ Either way he hopes to gain some gold by the end of the day. In the end it’s better than being a zombie behind a desk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking over the farm’s various parts from fruit cave to crops to animals and kegs, he went into town greeting his friends and the shopkeepers as he wandered around on a bright sunny day. However, inside he was a bit of internal struggle.  
In the beginning of Winter last year, he started a relationship with the town doctor named Harvey. This was one of Krieg’s longest relationships in quite a while. Harvey had grown attached to him since he first moved to Stardew, starting with a brief conversation at Alex’s grandpa about his health. After that they continued to talk from time to time leading into a slow romantic tension. 

By the time winter hit, Harvey took Krieg out on a Hot Air Balloon ride that ended with them kissing and deciding to start relationship after Harvey admitted his feelings. It definitely seemed as a storybook romance.  
But that was not the case, in reality Krieg wasn’t as lovey-dovey as the doctor was, he was partially very attracted to him but recently he sadly knew inside it wasn’t love. This made him have deep guilt in his gut whenever the older man gave him his excited shy smile when he would meet him at his clinic or saloon.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Harvey’s Clinic 10 pm in Spring)  
Krieg entered the small hospital building that late night to visit Harvey unannounced quietly seeing no one in the front lobby. He guessed that Harvey was somewhere in the back, the physician had been working late hours there either doing some paperwork or messing around his back room with his radio communitcating with pilots or going to bed early. He walked through the door leading to the rear of the building and saw the mustached man with his back turned away staring at some tests or documentations of patients. Krieg took this opportunity to surprise his lover, sneaking behind slowly.

“Boo!”  
“Ahhhh” Harvey jumped in fright, turning around shaking in fear to be facing his laughing boyfriend staring back at him.  
“If you could see your face right now.” He said between his hysterical giggles. Harvey gave a frown at him as a result, not finding his joke funny.  
“Hey I was just messing around, babe. Turn that frown upside down” Krieg moved closer putting his hands around his waist, pulling him to him so that he could give him a searing kiss. Harvey’s mood faded away as he melted into the kiss, being still for a few seconds then bringing his hands up to hold on to the taller man’s neck. It remained slow for about 30 seconds but became more aggressive when the red-haired man drove his tongue into the unexpecting other’s mouth, swirling it around inside. Harvey let out high pitch moan through their mouths and tried his best to follow suit, but grew unable as Krieg bit his lip a little in-between their tongue battle.  
Harvey pulled back from the kiss, red faced and breath less.  
“I…we shouldn’t mess around in the clinic it’s not…”  
“Nobodies here, Harv. It’s just us.” He pulls the nervous man back to him and begins kissing his neck gaining further moans to escape from his throat. He moves them around until he has Harvey leaning towards his desk and temporarily stop his kisses.

“Tell me what you want” Harvey gives a confused look as he’s brought out of his daze.  
“What?”  
“Tell me what you want do.”  
“What do you mean?” He seems unaware of his lovers intent.  
“Do you want to”  
“Do what?” Krieg runs his hand down from Harvey’s cheek slowly down from his torso until his hand is right above his crotch.  
“You know what I mean…” He then moves his hand gently strokes him over his slacks, once again making Harvey a moaning mess.  
“Oh my…ahh”  
“Tell me you me”  
“I…”  
“Say it” Harvey speaks inaudible.  
“Yes…”  
“I can’t hear you” He grips him harder.  
“Eeeh, I want you.”  
“Say you want me to fuck you”  
“I…” He feels embarrassed as he is crumbly to pieces.  
“…Yes”  
“No I want you to tell me you me to fuck you” He gives a wicked grin before he licks the trembling man, still gripping below driving the other to shout.  
“Please fuck me!” This signals him to kiss him roughly once more before flipping him over across the desk. He starts to unbutton his jeans and opening the fly to his underwear, releasing his throbbing erection. With that down he reaches for Harvey’s slacks and forcing them down alongside his briefs exposing lower half, the man quaking with lust.  
He pushes him further over the desk, placing his hand on his rear giving it a quick slap before slithering down to his hole. He slowly enters one finger, feeling it tighten around.  
“Ahhhh” He jilts forward from the insertion, feeling heat rising in his core. After moving it in and out in a steady rhythm, he removes it and begins to get ready for the real grand finale.

Krieg spits into his right hand and takes fast strokes on his dick to give minor lubrication to cause less pain once he enters Harvey’s gabbing hole. He lays his dick right near the entrance, teasing him as he rubs himself along his rear and eventually tickling his asshole with the tip. He finally steadily putting his tip in earning him squirming and heavy breathing from his lover.  
“Shush…don’t tighten up. Remember this isn’t the first time.  
Every time they had sex Harvey was a shy mess, which was cute at first but now a days a bit taxing and caused Krieg to be very gentle when he’d rather have a rough fuck. Nevertheless, he continued his slow piercing into his ass until he has about a quarter in. Harvey was shocked the first time they decided to have sex in his back room, the farmer revealed a very above average penis that made the receiver considered about pain. At glance it seemed around 8 inches or so, in the past some of his less experienced or small body partners needed time to adjust to his tool. Harvey still felt to fragile after at least 8 times of fucking.

Krieg stood still inside for about a minute before beginning going in and out of his warm insides, having a firm grip on Harvey’s waist, pounding heavily making the desk move and his lover holding on tight as he wailed loudly. This felt better now for the man on top, he did enjoy softer love making from time to time, but today he craved to wreak havoc on the older man and letting out his inner beast.

“Oh god I don’t think I will last…” Harvey sadly was about to burst after barely 2 minutes, Krieg wasn’t even close. Krieg tried to speed up causing a loud smacking, wet sound as he tore into his partners ass to attempt to reach his long distant orgasm. It wasn’t working, and seconds later…  
“Ahhhhhhhhh…” he sends streams of cum onto the floor below, falling over onto the desk in exhaustion. Krieg pulls himself out of the out of him, visibly still erect.  
“I…love you…” Harvey breathes that out as he fades into sleep. Krieg makes a surprised face morphing into a panicked feel all over his body. Wordlessly, he pulls his and Harvey’s pants up and carries the sleeping man up to his room, laying him in his bed. He quietly exits and leaves the clinic.

‘Well guess I gotta finish myself off at home’ He comments in his head as he heads back towards his farm. Right as he goes left of the shop he accidentally knocks into another person, sending a small camera on the floor.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” He looks down to see the person cautiously trying to make sure their camera isn’t broken. A blond woman in blue blouses and pink skirt looks up in anger.

“My lens is crack you dick…Krieg?” Haley goes from an angry death glare to a small calm glance.  
“I am so sorry, Haley. I’ll get you a new lens.”  
“Oh ok, thank you.” Just as he had gotten close to Harvey, Krieg maintained some other friends and associates around town. Haley and he had a slow start from the beginning, they didn’t really talk regularly until last summer.  
“Just tell me the model of your camera and I’ll do a fast order to make up for this. Damn I’m sorry I should of payed attention.”  
“Its ok…why are you out this late…were you at Harvey’s again?”

“Yeah…he was working late again…so I brought him some food I made for dinner so he wouldn’t forget to eat.” He knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell her he came over for a quick fuck with the doctor and was now heading home to jack off. “What are you doing out here?”  
“I was taking some photos of the old community center and the small rusted playground next to it. I was out so long I lost track of time.” She seemed to have calm down. “Now I’m going to collect and produce all the shots at home. I have to wait a while to get new shots now…” She frowned again looking at her damaged tool.  
“Yeah that’s my bad…better yet how about I find you some cool other photos to take once the lens comes.” This piqued her interest.

“Like what?”  
“Well for one, I have a small cave at my farm where fruit bats harvest different fruits for me. They’re harmless of course so you’ll be fine.”  
“Still kind of scary though”  
“I’ll be right there with you…oh also we could take pictures of stuff at the mountain.” I could show you really cool spots of the lake life, the quarry, or the train station.” He got a bit excited with his rambling.  
“Ok sure, thank you. So, goodnight.” In the glow of his glow ring, she looked so bright and lovely. Her blond hair cascaded down her body like river. Her eyes shining sapphires more beautiful than the crystals in the mines.  
“Yes…goodnight. Wait, its kinda dark, you want me to walk you back home?” He sounded more desperate than he intended.  
“Ok sure”

He walked her down to her shared home, Emily was probably fast asleep. His glow ring made their path better lit instead of barely getting around in the dark.  
“Well here we are. Once again sorry for earlier. Its like I spilled water on Van Gogh’s canvas.” He tried to joke to cut the tension.  
“It’s ok” If he did this a year ago, she would not talk to him for a month. Luckily, she had warmed up to him.  
“Um, have a nice night.” He awkwardly stood still, waiting for her to say something.  
“Thank you for walking me here. I actually do find it a bit nerve wrecking walking home at night.” Unexpected for him she gave him a gentle hug, causing him to freeze up at first then finally hug her back. But his long-forgot erection returned at the contact and he quickly stepped out of the hug.  
“Ok, now goodnight ha-ha.” With that he waved goodbye and headed home through the forest leading to the farm.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Back to Present) As he said, it wasn’t fair to lie to Harvey. Every day he felt so far away from the man who loved him, not just because of the sex but really his heart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Song by Alice in Chains)  
In between working on Something Just Like This, Battle Symphony and Promises, Promises, I started a new playthrough of Stardew with my new character Krieg and ended up marrying him to Haley but I also romanced a couple other people like Harvey. So I thought that's be an interesting love triangle and this came out of my head. Comment on how you like and/or what you want to see in the future.


	2. Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krieg's act of kindness is rewarded but even that isn't without consequence.

(Summer 16 year 3, raining)

Despite the thunderous wet weather outside, Krieg still went about his routine of exploring around Stardew’s various outlets of gold. From the mines, the quarry, his garden’s coffee beans, his jams and wines and processing geodes. He decides to head over to the pier to do some fishing to finish his day after his brief time in the mines, he had failed to find the last dwarf scroll he had been looking for after finding the previous 3.

Just as he enters, he is greeted by the site of Haley vigorously run around the beach shore looking panicked and frenzied. A seagull squawks in the distance, she notices him standing a few feet towards the entrance, no umbrella or coat just his usual short sleeved shirt and pants (probably not even clean).

“Krieg, come here quick!” She motions him towards her. He rushes over to the wide eyed blonde.

“My bracelet is gone! I know I had it when I got here…” In this storm it seemed likely for things to fly or fall off her in her small gown and skirt. He guessed her umbrella must of flown away as well. He doubted she could stand the cold hard rain hitting her very long. 

“But now it’s gone, and I can’t find it anywhere…” He looks around and curiously thinks for a moment. He tells her he’ll look around. Low and uphold he finds it to the side of Elliot’s house by the blank towards the small section of the beach. He rushes back to here with it firmly in his hand, so he won’t let it be tossed again.

“Is that…? You found it!” Her joy was very present on her face and she even gave a small gleeful hop.

“Thank you, Krieg. You’re a lifesaver.” She pulls him into a tight hug, making him feel a warm tingle in this shower of wind and water.

“I won’t forget what you did for me here.” She was still holding him, and he slowly was embracing her back, but his hand ended up being somewhat around her mid-section above waist rather than platonically around her upper back and shoulders. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to notice.

She eventually let him go, still smiling and sliding her bracelet back on her arm. He couldn’t help forming a grin, half from being contagious from her own glee and half from the hug being tight against her body.

“Hey…let’s get out of this rain before we get soaked, let’s head over to my house until it starts to die down” It seemed debatable if the storm would ever pass by later in the evening but nevertheless the bearded man followed her exiting the beach and into her home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping off their shoes on her mat inside the small home, it seemed pretty much warm as soon as they closed the door and got settled.

“We have to get out of these wet clothes, I’ll get some towels. Emily has some left-over pants and shirts in her room” Krieg was curious that Emily had anything other than her usual red buttoned dress in her wardrobe. Haley caught his questioned look.

“I know it sounds weird, but she occasionally goes out exploring new places to have new views and somewhere to ‘enhance her mind’ so she trades her dress for more comfortable ones for her trips.” She heads to her room and comes back a moment later with two large colorful towels.

As he receives his and starts trying to get some of the water out his hair, he feels the main thing still having him chilly is his clothes. He walks over to the kitchen with his back turned away from her unthinking lifts his shirt off. Haley can’t help but look at his toned figure.

With the past 3 years in Stardew, he had bulked up with all the yardwork, fighting in the mines and making metal bars. He wasn’t like a steroid giant but had a very athletic build. She noticed a tattoo on his lower back of a rose and some peering over his upper arms.

Feeling himself watched, he turned around to see her gaping at his shirtless form.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I should have got undressed in Emily’s room. “

“It’s ok, you just took your shirt off. You’re not like fully naked.” She shook off her expression and tried to laugh it off.

“You’ve been working out quite a bit.”

“Yeah, I needed to, so I don’t get my ass kicked by those bugs and slimes down the mine. Linus found me half-awake in the ice caves with all my stuff gone.”

“Oh my god, you passed out down there? Are you still ok?” She was shocked to hear he had gotten almost killed down there several time.

“I’m fine, I got lucky a few times before, but now I stronger. I even made it to the bottom of the mines. Got this cool skull key too.” He brushed off her worry on the subject to try to calm her down.

“Harvey must have a heart attack every time you go down there.” He frowned at the mention at his ball and chain boyfriend. The doctor tried to constantly get him to stay home or at his hospital instead of down there. It was sweet at first but now he got annoyed that he tried to stop his way of making money with his anxiety.

“He’s a little more used to it now at least. Not something he can stop me from doing. Let me go get changed…” He was glad to get out of the conversation by heading into the blue haired hippy’s room. Part of him felt like an asshole for getting unhappy to bring up him being in relationship, but it only really annoyed him when Haley brought it up. It felt like an obstacle in their hang outs and conversations.

He eventually found some pants to somewhat fit him with most of them being too tight for his larger, longer legs compared to her sister. He returns to the living room finding the blonde sitting on the couch with the tv on in a loose t shirt and sweats. She was just as pretty as usual even in this casual attire. He joined her on couch sitting on the other end.

“What ya watching?”

“Just some rerun sitcoms” She was watching an old episode of the show ‘Friends’. Joey and Chandler were holding their pet duck and chicken. It reminded him that he kept forgetting to head to Marnie’s to get some new animals for the farm.

“I love Friends. Who’s your favorite character? I like Phoebe.”

“I’ve always like Joey. I had a crush on him since I was in high school.”

“How you doing.” That got a laugh out of her, this was nice evening for sure.

They watched a few more episodes that night when they noticed it was getting late. It seemed he should go home before it got too late.

“Oh wow, I’ve been here awhile. I should head back.” Even though he was having a good time, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He got up off the couch and started reaching for his now dry shoes.

“Wait.” She grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the couch on the cushion close to her.

“It’s still pouring out there. You shouldn’t walk out there in that dark muddy forest at night.” Seems things are going in his favor.

“Are you sure? I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on, it will be like a sleepover.” If she insists.

“Oh alright.” He tried not to seem too happy. He stayed on the couch right next to her and they resumed their sitcom watching, now watching ‘Seinfeld’.

“I hope Harvey doesn’t mind you staying over tonight. He might be worried at home.”

“It’s ok, we don’t live together. He still lives at his clinic” Once again Harvey cuts into their time.

“Oh, I thought you guys were really serious. Are you taking things slow?” He apparently had to delve more into the detail of his relationship.

“It’s not really going that slow, I just kind of have always listen to advice from my folks about having some space at first in a relationship.”

“Makes sense”

“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend and I didn’t live together until like almost 2 years of dating” Just like Harvey, he felt distant from his last relationship. He hated being like that when they were so ready to give themselves to him, sexually and emotionally.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah…what?” She gave a puzzled look at him.

“Well it’s just I thought…”

“Thought, what?”

“I… thought you were gay.”

“Oh…”

“You know with you and Harvey…”

“Oh yeah well I’m not gay.”

“So…”

“I’m bi.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yeah, I’ve been out since like 10th grade. I dated just as many guys as girls.”

“Oh, cool.” She lost her confused look and gave a calmer tone.

“Well no one ever asked so…”

“Thanks for telling me” She gave a smile to him.

“Friends don’t keep secrets, ha-ha.” Part of him kicked himself for the friend thing. Made him feel trapped in a box of platonic buddy with a boyfriend syndrome. His head was full of fighting forces again.

“Ooo, look looney tunes has a marathon on the other channel.” He broke the awkwardness with knife as best he could.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krieg was nodding in and out of sleep by 12:30 with the TV becoming blurry and quiet in the distance. Feeling something light on his shoulder, he slowly looked to his left to see Haley resting her head asleep on his shoulder, cuddled up to him with one hand loosely resting on his lap. This woke him up a little in a daze, letting out a short breath.

She mumbled something inaudible into his shoulder, he tried his best not to wake her and attempted to stay still and not breathe too hard or noticeable. Regardless of his attempt, she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes into his. She looked confused, noticing their closeness. He gulped and tried to remain calm. She strangely came closer to him and he was screaming in his head, ‘What is happening- ‘

She locked their lips together softly, pulling him to the present. He froze for minor seconds before fully turning around to her and reciprocating the kiss. She put her hand up to his cheek, turning her head a little to the side into the kiss.

He had no idea how it came to this, but he wasn’t complaining. In this moment, this was the only place his head remained. Just her, this room, this moment, her lips.

With risk, he licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance into her mouth maybe even begging. She luckily gave permission and she parted her lips giving the opportunity for their tongues to begin a battle within their mouths. This moment of heavy was cut short when they heard the door make noise. They sprang apart, Krieg moving to the other side of the couch and Haley shifting to look normal as she got in a casual position on her seat. Emily walked in, umbrella in hand, greeted with the farmer and her sister on the living room couch with the TV showing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck fighting over who gets shot by Elmer Fud.

“Krieg, hey. What brings you over here?” Haley is quick to respond.

“He helped me earlier at the beach and needed to get out of the rain, so we have been hanging here staying dry.” She hoped this was enough for her sister to stop her questions.

“Ok cool. I’ll be in my room. I’ve been gone all day, so I have to check on my bird.” She heads to her room leaving the frenzied two in their awkward state.

“I should head back home. Poor Goliath is at home all alone and I have to be up at 6 to tend to the crops. Goodnight.” He exits quickly not looking back, not remembering to grab his dried clothes.

“Krieg, wait!” She grabs them running after him. She luckily grabs him before he gets super far.

“You forgot these…”

“Oh, thanks…” They remain standing looking at the other in the cold rain remaining wordless.

“…Ok, goodnight.” He leaves walking through the forest toward the farm. Haley watches him walk away until he goes through the path upward to his home. She walks back alone to her house, just as bewildered as him. What a night…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Song by Vance Joy)

This is a bit of original plus canon chapter for the beginning of this fic with an early issue of romantic and sexual tension while Krieg is still tied to Harvey. Chapters to come more frequently now that my schedule is very free currently until like mid-January. Enjoy.


End file.
